Furia
by SofiaSparda
Summary: OC Chile, propio, no el de Rowein . Tras años de evasión Manuel antes conocido como Benjamín acepta encontrarse con Antonio y de paso saldar las viejas deudas de la Independencia. Referencias históricas y violencia.
1. 01 Resentimiento

- Vendrás conmigo esta vez, Chile. No debes estar encerrado acá todo el tiempo. Además, ya no tienes por qué seguir enojado con España. Tienes 200 años, estás grandecito para este tipo de cosas -

Mi jefa es muy tierna a veces, pero otras se porta como una odiosa mamá. ¿Cómo voy a querer juntarme con España? Habrán pasado 1.000 años desde mi independencia, pero yo aún tengo temas pendientes con él y un odio todavía arraigado (es odio y no rencor). Si mi jefa lo supiera, la verdad es que no estaría animándome a entrar en contacto con él ¿Por qué la gente ya no lee los libros de historia?

La miro fijamente. Es verdad; ya casi se va y probablemente no regrese a la jefatura nuevamente, tan ciego no soy. Lo medito por un momento y asiento con lentitud.

- Está bien jefa, sólo iré porque esta es su última visita y va con el futuro jefe - Contesto. Siendo honestos, el hombre que me tocará en suerte como jefe me produce un poco de desconfianza y no quisiera dejar a la gordis solita con él. No esta vez.

La jefa se pone contentísima y me da una palmadita en la espalda como señal de aprobación y alegría. Apresurada, abandona la habitación y me deja solo. Yo sigo sentado en mi sillón por un buen rato, preguntándome si esto será una buena idea. Después de todo si me voy a los puñetes con España no me sorprendería. "Le detesto con toda el alma después de 200 años. Las cosas que me hizo mientras fui su hermano menor las llevo grabadas en la memoria y en la piel", reflexiono mientras me acaricio la panza. Masoquistamente me levanto la manga del polerón y miro las marcas en mi muñeca izquierda. A pesar de todo este tiempo aún quedan señales de la esclavitud a la que me sometió un poco antes de lograr mi ansiada libertad. No temo decir que sudé sangre y vida para poder respirar, España fue cruel conmigo y los sacrificios a los que me sometí fueron arduos, porque tras dejar de ser su hermano él buscó por todos los medios poner a Perú en mi contra...

Y hasta cierto punto el tiempo también conspiró con España para conseguir este cometido, aunado a mi propia estupidez.

Los preparativos empiezan con frenesí. Estamos atrasados para variar, así que alisto mi maleta con lo primero que pillo en el closet. Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a casa de alguien más, me siento cómodo acá ¿para qué salir de mi búnker?, por eso tengo jefes, para que vayan poniendo las sonrisitas hipócritas por allí y obtengan las cosas que nos hacen falta, mientras yo me quedo acá y me ocupo de mis propios asuntos.

La jefa va eufórica en el avión e intenta contagiarme su optimismo sin éxito. No estoy contento y ahora no haré el esfuerzo de parecerlo.

- Anímate. Llegó el momento de arreglar tus temas con España, no creas que no he notado tus cicatrices - Me dice de repente, sentándose a mi lado en el avión - Como te dije ya estás grande y es momento de que enfrentes como tal tus problemas. Amargarte y enfurruñarte no sirve de nada. Guardar más rencor te hace daño a ti y a los que te rodean -

Miro a mi jefa porque sé que ella sabe de lo que habla.

- Jefa - Comienzo tratando de parecer serio - Sabes que le sacaré la cresta a España si lo veo ¿para qué me llevas? Es inútil creer que me llevaré bien con él, le odio, me hizo cosas terribles, ha dejado cicatrices que no se borrarán mientras yo exista. Yo no quiero reconciliación, como tú quieres, ni paz. Yo quiero venganza, quiero guerra -

- Lo sé, sin embargo tú no tienes derecho a seguir pensando en ti. Hay gente que depende de tus acciones, hay deberes que tienes que cumplir te guste o no te guste, Chile. Y para sacar ese odio debes dárselo a quien lo merezca. Hace años ya que te portas como un perro rabioso, lanzándole mordiscos a todo el que se te cruce por delante, sabes que has dañado a Perú de forma injustificada y todo esto viene de esa rabia que le tienes a España ¿Dejarás que esto termine de envenenarte y agostar tus fuerzas? ¿No tienes ya otras cosas más importantes de las cuales ocuparte? -

- Insisto: Le sacaré la cresta a España en cuanto lo vea - repito, amurrado.

- Ya, sácale la cresta, pero termina con esto de una buena vez- Me responde ella, perdiendo un poco la paciencia. - Pégale y haz lo que te corresponda hacer. Pero júrame que le pegas y ya está -

- No prometo nada a nadie, las promesas son una tontera-

- Tomaré eso como una promesa-

- adasdasfasffffffasf...-

- Yo también te quiero, cielo - Replica ella con una enorme sonrisa.

ajfadgfoqefeofhpqef

Odio cuando hace eso.

Me duermo durante el resto del viaje. No quiero hacer nada más, pensar duele porque hay tantas cicatrices. Aún así no puedo evitar el soñar con aquellos agridulces años dependiendo de él.

España llegó a mí en oleadas. Una vez vino tímidamente, me vio y se marchó decepcionado, pero al tiempo regresó dispuesto a tomarme y hacerme parte de él. A diferencia de otros como yo, las intenciones de España no eran del todo bondadosas. Era yo muy pequeño y desubicado, antes de él vino Inca a tomarme como una especie de alumno suyo, pero yo apenas le prestaba algo de atención, mi corazón estaba entonces dividido entre muchas cosas, admito que nunca he tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad quién soy ni en qué ando. España entonces vino a mí y dijo que necesitaba ser más educado y finalmente crecer.

- El desorden en tu cabeza ayuda al desorden en tu casa y en tu vida. Ha llegado el momento de que te ordenes, Chile - Me dijo. Yo no le presté mucha atención, Inca dijo exactamente lo mismo y no pasó nada de nada, así que le permití andar por donde quería sin mayor resistencia; Mapuche se encargaría de echarlos como hacía con todos los demás. Por cosas de la vida, España estuvo siempre muy determinado a quedarse conmigo, así que acomodó sus cosas en el patio de atrás y armó su propio hogar. Así, antes de notarlo siquiera, yo vivía en mi modesta casa mientras él armó un palacio y una ciudad justo frente a mi nariz.

Las cosas comenzaron a ir mal.

Antonio estuvo empeñado en todo momento en que yo debía estar educado y ser obediente; para él era la única manera de poder organizarme y definir mi identidad. Me tomó como quien toma a un perro y le enseña todo, desde dónde dormir hasta en qué creer. Me llevó a la iglesia y me enseñó su religión, me hizo trabajar en cosas que él consideraba productivas y poco a poco me fui transformando en un siervo, ese que le daba constantes dolores de cabeza. Se volvió impaciente con asombrosa rapidez así que un buen día me impuso el primer castigo. Yo resistí al comienzo cada imposición, cada penalización, sin embargo mi vaso se colma pronto, Mapuche me hizo entender que sólo así la gente te toma atención y tiene cuidado contigo. Nunca fui pisoteado hasta que conocí a España.

- Benjamín - Me llamó por el nombre que él mismo había escogido para mí - No comprendo por qué eres así -

- Así ¿cómo?-

- Insolente, respondón. Tomas todo lo que te enseño como si fuera una charada, lo olvidas, te dedicas a la pereza y nunca entiendes que yo estoy alimentándote y dándote lo que necesitas para poder vivir en paz-

- Debes comprender que yo no soy una cosa, sino que soy algo mucho mayor, Mapuche ya te ha dado lecciones sobre quién eres y cuál es tu lugar en mi casa, sin embargo tú insistes con tu soberbia, España. No hago nada más que ser yo mismo. Si, puedo ser orgulloso e insolente, pero Mapuche me mostró que doblegarse fácil no es la solución a esto que me has impuesto-

- ¿Y qué es lo que te impuse?- Me preguntó sorprendido de mis palabras.

- La servidumbre. He aprendido de ti lo que quiero aprender; tu idioma y tu forma de expresión, pero lo hice para poder explicarte un día que yo no soy nada tuyo y que seré libre alguna vez. No me agradas Antonio y no te tengo respeto ¿Cómo hacerlo si tú mismo no me respetas? -

- Ya veo que Francia ha empezado a meterte cosas en la cabeza. No es bueno que me hables de esa forma ¡Soy tu hermano mayor! -

- Eres el amo que cree que tiene esclavos, pero no tiene nada. Mi sangre bulle buscando mandarse sola, contra eso nunca vencerás -

Antonio rió a carcajadas.

- Tu sangre - Musitó mirándome con sus ojos esmeraldas llenos de indiferencia - Hace mucho que tu sangre ya es mía también ¿No has notado cómo vas pareciéndote cada vez más a mí? Te has vuelto un mestizo y a los mestizos hay que educarlos, sino se sublevan y se ponen sediciosos - Se acercó a mí todavía más y me tomó por un brazo con inusitada violencia - Tú no serás así, tienes que aprender a respetar y ser obediente...-

Fue la ocasión en que me trató con mayor desdén antes de la guerra.

- Manuel... ya llegamos, despiértate-

La gordis, tan nanai como siempre. Me desperezo y voy con ella a todos lados tras bajar del avión, sin embargo no tengo interés en las cosas que me está mostrando. Finalmente he llegado a la casa de Antonio, el lugar que evadí por siglos; mi corazón hierve de ira, sólo quiero verlo para reventarle la cabeza.

- ¡Hola Chile! -

Siento esa voz conocida a mi espalda junto a un escalofrío. Me volteo lentamente, mientras mi jefa sale al encuentro de Antonio para evitar que me le vaya encima. Lo odio; odio su cara, su sonrisa hipócrita ¡el salvador de Romano! si todos recordaran lo cruel que fue conmigo y el continente entero no estarían tan alegres ni cariñosos con él. Francia aparece en el cuadro, se acerca y me ofrece un abrazo.

- No lo hagas acá - Murmura contra mi oído - Cálmate y aguanta un poco; yo te diré dónde y cuándo -

Francia sabe, él todavía se acuerda porque no necesité decir nada, ni mirarlo siquiera.

Es bueno saber que aún tengo a alguien que recuerda.

- Jefa, lléveme al hotel -

- ¿Hotel? ¡Qué eres loco niño! te dije mil veces que nos alojarían acá. No iremos a un hotel, precisamente - Me comenta sin desarticular su sonrisita de póster.

CTM!

Gordis brujita, no me dijiste una mierda sobre eso, yo no quiero quedarme en casa de Antonio. Francia me hace señas y me doy cuenta: Podré moretearlo a gusto cuando llegue la noche.

¡Le voy a sacar la chucha a ese weón imbécil!

- Benjamín...-

- No. Dime Chile o Manuel, nunca me ha gustado Benjamín- Francia se ha tomado un descanso entre las actividades diplomáticas para invitarme a tomar algo. Estamos en una cafetería cualquiera, la gente española pasa a nuestro lado y no nos reconoce; somos como otros turistas nada más. Agarro mis cigarros y me enciendo uno con parsimonia. Francia parece escandalizado.

- No fumabas cuando nos conocimos - Comenta mirándome con algo de nostalgia en la cara.

- Obvio. Antonio no me dejaba hacer ni eso - Le reviro, estirando las piernas para recostarme en la silla blanca. Me he soltado el cabello y sobre mis hombros cae una melena castaña que rivaliza en largo con la de Francis - ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Te arrepentiste de ayudarme con Antonio?-

- No, no me he arrepentido, si tanto te asusta -

- Asustarme ¿a mi? Me la puedo solito, gracias -

- ¿Por qué guardas todo ese rencor dentro de ti? Eres libre hace ya mucho tiempo, deberías superarlo -

- ¿Superarlo, Francis? ¿Tú has superado la muerte de Napoleón, acaso? - La cara se le desfigura y yo me siento orgulloso de mostrar mi punto- La gente del sur no es como Estados Unidos, que se soba la pierna y sigue engullendo. Es el problema de los europeos, de todos ustedes - Me doy el gusto de apuntarlo con mi cigarro - Creen que el tiempo hace olvidar las cosas que pasaron con Latinoamérica, que porque les vendemos o aceptamos sus regalos la ira se fue y somos todos hermanitos felices sin que siquiera se esforzaran en pedir una disculpa. No. Usamos sus cosas porque nos hacen falta, porque si pudiéramos producirlas, los mandaríamos a la cresta.

Depender de ustedes es una afrenta para muchos de nosotros todavía. ¿Tienes idea del impacto que Europa causó en Latinoamérica? ¿Recuerdas a Haití? ¿Entiendes lo que Antonio nos hizo a Argentina y a mí? ¿Lo que hizo con México, cómo nos usaron para sus ridículas guerras una y otra vez? Fuimos unos estúpidos al no darles una patada en el poto antes.

España llegó a México y éste se le entregó creyendo que con él venía a salvarlo su dios ¿lo tomó como a un hermano menor, para protegerlo? México le dio su vida y su tierra, sólo para que España lo pisoteara y después le quitara toda la riqueza. España avanzó por mi tierra buscando oro ¿puedes creerlo? las enfermedades que trajo a bordo de sus inmundos barcos casi exterminaron a los que vivíamos allí antes. Inca desapareció masacrado, Azteca fue sacrificado por el hambre de la riqueza; si Maya no deja sus construcciones nos habríamos olvidado de ella, sin contar a tantos otros que quedaron en el camino. Mapuche resistió y aún resiste contra mí, tratando de ser un país y revertir el destino que devoró a sus compañeros. Esta rabia también es culpa tuya, culpa de Inglaterra, culpa de Portugal. Ustedes cuatro llegaron a mi tierra y la redujeron a la esclavitud, obligándonos a renunciar a nuestra antigua cultura, a nuestros dioses, todo lo que éramos. Dime Francis ¿valió todo lo que nos hicieron la pena? Por lo menos puedo decir de ti que en algún momento abriste los ojos y supiste que lo que hacías estaba mal, sin embargo jamás he oído una disculpa de tu boca, se independizaron tus hermanos menores y a su suerte les has dejado, te olvidaste de ellos y de casualidad ves a Canadá cada eclipse. ¿No se supone que ustedes eran los sabios? Estudiando después descubrí que en nosotros reprodujeron sus viejas heridas ¿Crees que eso es normal? ¡Eran nuestros hermanos mayores! ¡Dijeron que nos cuidarían! Ahora estamos reducidos a este modelo por el cual se mueve el puto mundo, aplastándonos los unos a los otros sin poder evitarlo porque es todo lo que sabemos hacer.

¿Cómo pretendes que yo me atreva a superar este asunto? Miro a mi alrededor y entiendo todo el odio que corre de un lado a otro, la pobreza, la esclavitud "libre" en la cual nos sumergimos porque ustedes tenían el dinero, me chorea, me dan ganas de sacarles la cresta a cada uno de ustedes, atarlos con grilletes y someterlos a esos horrendos vejámenes. Los odio, Francis, los odio a todos. No tengo identidad porque se pasean por mi casa llenándome de weás que no sé ni para qué sirven, me cobran la luz, el agua, todo... Sólo estoy más y más perdido y veo a mi pueblo y está gris porque trabajan todo el puto día para que tú saques un vino de tu cava y te des la gran vida. ¡Weón! ¡Qué ganas tengo de aforrarte a ti y a ese maricón hueco de Antoniooooo!-

Me llevé las manos a la cara y me tapé los ojos para tranquilizarme un poco. La rabia me come vivo cada vez que recuerdo esto. Ha habido tanta violencia (y aún la hay) y la única weá que quiero es que todos se vayan a la mierda de una vez por todas y me dejen tranquilo a mi y al resto de los chicos. Mientras más entiendo el por qué estamos así más ganas tengo de matarlos a todos.

- No me siento orgulloso y España tampoco se siente alegre cuando recuerda esto. Fuimos estúpidos y arrogantes. La verdad es que decir "lo siento" no alcanza a cubrir todo el daño -

- Entonces ¿por qué siguen haciendo lo mismo ahora? -

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- De ni una mierda. Me está doliendo la cabeza -

- ¿Vas a decirle esto mismo a Antonio? -. Levanto la vista y contemplo a Francis. Sé que Antonio ha cambiado con el tiempo y que a lo mejor entendió lo que me hizo, pero yo no puedo perdonarlo ni ser racional con él. Parece que Francis lo capta, porque añade- A Antonio le sería útil escucharte antes de que descargues tu rabia sobre él de forma física. A ti te haría mucho mejor-

- No sé, weón. No sé ni siquiera si le diré "hola" antes de reventarle el hocico a cachos-

- ¿Qué te hizo, Manuel? ¿Qué es lo tan terrible?-

- Me humilló y arrebató de mi alma la capacidad de confiar en alguien más. Gracias a él aprendí que hay gente con las cuales las palabras no sirven. Lo odio con todo mi corazón y siento que ahora que llegué a los 200 es mi deber cobrarme en parte la mierda que metió en mi pecho-

¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!

- Me voy un ratito a la chucha- Anuncio, encendiéndome otro cigarro - Gracias por el café y nos vemos por la noche. Dile a ese weón de Antonio que no me compro su carita de niño sano y alegre-.

¿Que qué me hizo? ¡Me sacó un pedazo de alma! esa weá me hizo Antonio.

_- Tú no serás así, tienes que aprender a respetar y ser obediente...-_

Fue la primera vez que me ató a una estaca y me azotó, tratándome como el esclavo que siempre fui para él. Tomó un rebenque trenzado y abrió la carne de mi espalda con movimientos precisos. Las veces que me peleé con Mapuche fue cara a cara (que perdiera es otro tema) por lo que no estaba familiarizado con ser atacado por la espalda y menos amarrado. Y todo se redujo para Antonio a "ser educado y obediente". Hay días en que en la soledad de mi campo, cuando retumban los ecos de esos golpes, se me recogen la piel de espanto y el olor metálico de mi propia sangre me hace vomitar de dolor y vergüenza.

- Benjamín... - Murmuró en mi oído cuando se le agotó el brazo por el esfuerzo - No vuelvas a obligarme a disciplinar tu insolencia de esta manera tan brutal. Me duele porque eres una persona muy querida, tu rebeldía debe terminar ya, eres mayorcito como para pataletas de esta índole. No vuelvas a obligarme, porque la próxima vez no seré tan amable contigo - De forma inesperada, pasó una de sus manos por sobre mis heridas y luego rozó con sus yemas rojas mis labios - Me gusta tu mirada ahora mi querido Benjamín, me hace creer firmemente en que esa voluntad bien dirigida obrará maravillas en nuestro futuro. Honra a tu hermano mayor y sé bien portado, como el Señor nos lo pide -

- Eres un animal... -

- ¡Shhhh!... - retomó la palabra pegado a mi oído de nuevo - Olvida las palabras de Francis, te llevarán por un mal camino, hermanito. Nunca permitiré que te entregues al libertinaje, eres el único hermano por el cual volvería una y otra vez. Te quiero demasiado como para permitirte un carácter disipado -

Esa tarde conocí el odio en toda su magnitud. Estuve atado por horas a la estaca, hasta que Mapuche se deslizó entre las sombras y me descolgó para ponerme unas cataplasmas.

- Huinca maldito, tiene alma de gualicho dentro - Rezongaba Mapuche mientras me curó - Adora hacer esto con nosotros y ahora lo ha hecho contigo también, Chile -

- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados. Dice que lo estoy obligando a hacerme estas cosas-

- El huinca es el mal, Chile - Entonces no tenía muy claro el hecho de que "Huinca" también me incluye.- Pillán dice que es el momento propicio -

- Lo sacaré de aquí, así me cueste la vida. Es mucho el abuso ya. Me eduqué todo este tiempo porque creí que algo tenía en la cabeza para entenderme, pero me quedó claro que llegó el momento de sacarlo de esta tierra a puñetazos. Me voy a vengar por todos los azotes que ha recibido la hierba desde que el primer español pisó las montañas -.

Pasan las horas con lentitud inusitada contradiciéndose con la rabia que se reproduce más y más rápido en mi corazón. Siglos de vejación, siglos de extermino, siglos y más siglos que cargo en la espalda junto a esta obsesión. Tal vez los míos se han olvidado de lo que sucedió, dejándole a los libros de historia el peso de la conquista, la reconquista y el intento de conquista otra vez en esos años, pero para mí es imposible desprenderme de esta rabia, me ha dominado por demasiado tiempo. Es un hábito.

Sé que Francis se siente culpable, sé que era más joven y más tonto, condición que no exculpa sus acciones, sólo las agrava. Quizás debiera hacer caso y dejar que esto se vaya, total ha pasado tanta agua bajo el puente…

Y cuando pienso en esto cada vez, las cicatrices que me hizo España rebullen en mi cuerpo para impedirme olvidar. No debo olvidar, quiero una explicación, quiero una disculpa, quiero comerme sus ojos para que sienta una décima del dolor que me regaló tan generosamente.

He enloquecido, España me volvió loco, España me confundió, me hizo sentir menos que las sillas de su casa. Todo es su culpa, su maldita responsabilidad. Mi celular suena; es la jefa que me pide que vuelva a la casa de Antonio para terminar con las actividades del día. Mi momento está llegando, me tiemblan las piernas como en aquella ocasión cuando la muerte me hizo danzar su macabra melodía tan cerca de mi felicidad.

- Relájate Manolito-. Susurra en mi oreja Francis con su acentito juguetón tras recibirme en la entrada de la casa de Antonio – Ahora vamos a cenar y entonces quedarás a solas con Antonio. Sé educado y sonríe para que los demás no noten tus intenciones-

- ¿Qué pasará con los demás?- Después de todo es una reunión internacional o como sea que se llamen estas cosas estúpidas.

- Ya me encargué de eso con mi embajador aquí. Antonio y tú se quedarán solos en este lugar y podrás hacer lo que gustes –

- ¿Porqué estás haciendo esto? – Le pregunto sorprendido- Eres conciente de que quiero matarlo ¿verdad? –

- Soy más conciente de cuánto ha deseado Antonio volverte a ver – Me contesta enigmáticamente – Después de todo siempre has sido el hermano por el cual está dispuesto a regresar mientras viva –

¡Cómo odio esa frase! No sé qué interés tiene en mi España, pero es cierto; me conquistó, me reconquistó, volvió a intentarlo siendo yo independiente y ahora ejerce su poder económico sobre mí; me cobra la luz, me cobra el agua, me visto con su ropa, jamás se me quitó el vicio de ir a misa y hablo su idioma. Es como una obsesión…

Ambos estamos obsesionados con el otro.

Sonrío ante este pensamiento.

Todo acontece como me lo ha anticipado Francis; cenamos, conversamos y el embajador de Francia invita a los presentes a una recepción en su embajada. Entusiasmados, ninguno nota que yo me voy quedando atrás así como yo no me doy cuenta de que Antonio camina a mi espalda.

La puerta se cierra tras Colombia. Estamos solos porque Antonio despidió a los empleados temprano y él entonces se acerca a mí y me sonríe de forma alegre, abierta.

- Francis dijo que querías hablar conmigo, Benjamín. Hace años que quiero verte y abrazarte- Comenta como si esto fuera una reunión social.

- NO me toques. Yo no vine a wear –

- Lo sé- Replica con su incongruente sonrisa en la cara y sus brazos estirados ¿Está burlándose de mí este weón?

Aprieto el puño derecho dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Tras la larga espera, Antonio está a mi merced. Haré que España se arrodille tal y como él me obligó a rendirle honores:

A golpes.


	2. 02 Derrota

**02. Derrota**

**Rancagua, 2 de Octubre de 1814**

- ¡Perdimos el polvorín!

- ¡¿QUÉ?

Ni siquiera puedo recordar bien la hora en que recibí aquella devastadora noticia. Nos quedábamos finalmente desprovistos de municiones y de armas. O'Higgins aguardó con paciencia a Carrera, pero este nunca llegó, no entiendo por qué.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunté entonces, completamente desorientado. Bernardo me miró con ira en la expresión, se siente traicionado.

- Debemos replegar a la tropa y emprender la retirada - Murmuró apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

- ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡Se van a tomar Rancagua y con ello...!

- ¡Lo sé!- Gritó él- Pero no podemos permitirnos el morir aquí, no ahora. Nos abriremos paso y romperemos el sitio para avanzar

- Entonces, Bernardo, que se haga lo que tú quieras. Yo me quedo acá, no todos pueden moverse por sus propios pies. Yo estoy bueno y sano todavía, así que atosiga a tu caballo y ándate lo más rápido que puedas

- Ben... - Él quiso decirme algo, pero yo bajé la cabeza para no encontrarme con sus ojos de irlandés indignado. Yo era lo menos importante ahí; no iba a morir, no moriría mientras él siguiera vivo.

- ¡ÁNDATE, CARAJO! ¿No me escuchaste? Yo me quedo, ándate por la cresta, ya no pierdas más el tiempo - Nos miramos por un largo minuto, seguros de no volvernos a ver. Carrera nos falló de forma imperdonable, la confusión mermó el ánimo de los míos y por último se involucraron demasiados inocentes en este atrincheramiento. El maricón de Osorio no había hallado nada mejor que incendiar las casas del pueblo, matando a cuanto soldado y ser humano se le cruzase por delante. No se salvaron ni los perros.

Mientras las balas nos silban en los oídos, O'Higgins empieza a mover su caballo para reagrupar a los que todavía tenían buenas sus piernas y podían correr. Yo reuní a los que estaban más heridos, para poder defenderlos con los que aún podían hacer algo o derechamente decidieron quedarse a cuidar de Rancagua. Lo último que vi de Bernardo en años fue su espalda recia doblada por la amargura.

Estábamos derrotados. Las ansias de libertad que inflaban mi pecho se revolvieron apretándome las entrañas, atenazando el dolor fantasma de los rebencazos en la espalda que recibí de Antonio algunos años antes.

- ¡Vamos soldados! Sostengan la bandera ¡No nos matarán sin que les metamos los cañones por el culo!

El soldado que tiene por misión sostener la bandera de Chile se mantiene en pie, envalentonado por mis palabras. El grupo de O'Higgins termina de organizarse y sin meditarlo mucho enfila hacia los soldados cara a cara para hacer el camino hacia el norte.

Yo me quedé, era mi obligación así como fue el deber de tantos otros que decidieron entregar allí la vida.

_Benjamín apretó su arma y retomó la lucha. Tiene la ropa rasgada, el cabello empapado en sangre y pegoteado con tierra, sin embargo sus ojos brillan como nunca antes. Para él, perder ahora que estaba tan cerca de sacudirse a Antonio de encima era una burla del destino. Una soberana mierda._

_Resistió con pura fuerza de voluntad, porque sus piernas ya no se lo podían. Su mano derecha lucía una herida de bala, un soldado le ha cortado la panza y los ojos apenas se enfocan en lo que hay delante. A su alrededor se apilan los muertos iluminados torvamente por un sol que se esconde; algunos tan jóvenes que lloraron por sus mamás en el minuto final mientras que los últimos vivos se arrastran intentado obtener del aire las fuerzas para resistir un poquito más. _

_La bandera tricolor adornada por una pañoleta negra, señal clara de que la patria moría o se liberaba en esta batalla, es casi lo último que se derrumba a los pies de los españoles. Benjamín la mira justo antes de cerrar los ojos doblegado por los impactos de culata que le prodiga un muchacho taimado. _

_"La bandera... La bandera no debe caer..." se dice antes de perderse en las tinieblas, atosigado por las viejas heridas en su espalda. Sus últimas fuerzas se le van en una maldición para Antonio, ese cerdo ignorante._

_La batalla concluye y la violencia no disminuye. Los españoles se limitan ahora a vendar a sus heridos y rematar a los moribundos chilenos a bayonetazos, para no gastar balas._

_Un hombre mayor se acerca a Benjamín y pone dos dedos bajo las ventanas de su nariz. Comprobando que todavía respira, le abre la guerrera y le mueve la cara para mirarlo bien. Con alivio tras el registro, éste se reincorpora y exige a dos subordinados tomar a Benjamín para subirlo a la grupa del caballo más cercano._

_- ¿Serás tú el hombre que Antonio ha requerido?- Resopla el comandante mientras a Benjamín lo ponen cruzado sobre una yegua de color café.- La virgen así lo quiera, a mis años no estoy para regañizas- Añade sin despegar su mirada del muchacho._

_- Mi comandante Osorio- Irrumpe un soldado - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_- Entierren a los nuestros y descansen por esta noche. Mañana emprendemos el camino a Santiago - Ordena dándole la espalda a Benjamín- ¡Ah! y a este del caballo mójenlo un poco y pónganle vendas. Cuida de que no se muera, sino nos cortan la cabeza a todos_

_- ¡Sí señor! _

_El comandante se acomoda un poco su cabello revuelto. ¿Por qué Antonio mostraba tanto interés en un simple soldado? Incluso se dio el trabajo de describírselo con pelos y señales: Ojos grandes y castaños, poca barba, expresión adusta, cejas pobladas, cabello largo y rebelde, contextura mediana, estatura más bien baja (Aunque no tanto como O'Higgins) piel morena y su característica principal; una cicatriz corta y hundida en el hombro derecho. De todas formas eso no preparó al hombre para no sorprenderse ante el parecido que tenía este desconocido con Antonio; cualquiera juraría que eran primos... o hermanos._

_"A mí me criaron para obedecer" se dijo el comandante Osorio para espantar sus conjeturas "los asuntos que Antonio tenga pendientes con él no deben ocuparme, pero que lo proteja la virgen de sus intenciones"_

_Benjamín deliró de fiebre durante todo el camino a Santiago. Los solados que lo vigilaban le escucharon hablar de Mapuche, el Pillán y un rebenque tantas veces que terminaron picados por la curiosidad, más cuando en un paroxismo de fiebre empezó a gritar dormido que le cortaría la hombría a Antonio si lo dejaban solo cinco minutos con él._

_Después de dos largas jornadas de caminata, el ejército español llegó a Santiago donde fueron recibidos por los realistas y por Antonio en persona, quien durante un mes había sido protegido por los más fieles al Rey. _

_- Don Antonio- Susurró Osorio cuando estuvieron en cierta soledad - He traído al hombre que me ordenó buscar en el campo de batalla _

_- ¿Está vivo? _

_- Si, Don Antonio. Sobrevivió el sitio y el viaje. Sin embargo, su condición no es la mejor _

_- Llévalo a mi casa, Mariano. Después de eso puedes retirarte a descansar - Replicó Antonio con tono displicente. _

_Por fin tras la sostenida ausencia Benjamín regresaba a su casa, como hacen los hijos descarriados. Antonio de inmediato dispuso de su propia habitación para recibir al joven, sus ojos esmeraldas destellando de un sentimiento indefinible. Así en menos de una hora Benjamín había sido nuevamente bañado, limpiado y depositado en un lugar donde poder seguir soñando sus pesadillas de fiebre. El médico personal de Antonio dijo que tenía una infección producto de las heridas y se limitó a darle algunas medicinas antisépticas y rogar que lo dejasen descansar para combatir la fiebre de la mejor manera posible. Tras despedir al anciano, Antonio se quedó solo en la habitación con su hermano menor para velarle el sueño._

_"¿Por qué eres tan insolente?" se dijo cansado el muchacho mayor depositando su mano sobre la compresa con agua fría en la frente de Benjamín"¿No ves las cosas que tengo que hacer para ponerte en cintura? Arriesgaste tu vida otra vez y he tenido que salvarte de tu propia incapacidad ¿De verdad crees que eres lo bastante adulto como para empezar a vivir por tu cuenta? Sólo estás imitando a Francis y a Alfred, pero ninguno de ustedes tres entiende lo que es vivir solos, necesitan ser protegidos de la voracidad de los otros y de su propia inexperiencia"_

_- Eres todavía un niño, Benjamín. No entiendes nada de la vida a pesar de tus años porque siempre pensaste que el mundo no iba a cambiar, que nadie podría hacerse cargo de ti. Tengo muchos hermanos menores de los cuales ocuparme y es muy triste que tú me estés dando problemas, porque creo que tienes la capacidad de llegar tan lejos como lo ha hecho Perú. Todo esto es culpa de Francia. Quédate hermano, no te marches de mi lado, sólo yo puedo cuidar de ti en la forma correcta y volverte un hombre de bien, alguien obediente y temeroso de Dios _

_- Arde... _

_- ¿Benjamín?_

_- Arde... mi espalda arde - Musitaba apenas el muchacho en la cama - No me harán más daño, nunca más... _

_- Era lo que tenía que suceder - Replicó Antonio con pesar - Como tu hermano, mi deber es corregirte cuando haces las cosas mal_

_- Me duele... Ya no quiero que sangre más-_

_- Descansa Benjamín. Yo estoy acá_

_- Seré... Libre... Quiero mi libertad..._

_"¿Por qué dices eso?"_

_Antonio se puso de pie y abandonó la habitación enfurecido. Sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo frío ahora, muy lejano a la ternura sentida un minuto atrás._

_"¡No puedes vivir solo! ¡Eres un niño!"_

_Para España las colonias eran salvajes, creían en divinidades paganas, no conocen a Dios y en eso radica esa soberbia y la incapacidad de protegerse por sí mismos. Todavía les queda mucho por aprender, creía España, jugar a ser mayores sólo los arrastrará a un caos._

_Benjamín decidió quedarse con Antonio para poder ayudar a sus compañeros a organizar el retorno y la liberación definitiva. Como Lautaro, Chile se volvió callado y obediente, fue a misa y trabajó de sol a sol para así ocultar su correspondencia y sus intenciones de expulsar para siempre a España de su casa. A su alrededor la gente se mostró confusa y desilusionada de los resultados de la guerra: Constantemente se vacían los hogares porque sus dueños viajan al exilio, niños huérfanos por la guerra mendigan en las calles y los empleados de las casonas realistas perdieron los motivos para sonreír. Era como si el mistral se les hubiera metido en el pecho, enfriándolos por dentro._

_¿Cuánto abuso había que tolerar antes de recuperar la sonrisa?_

_Llegó entonces el día que Benjamín recordaría hasta su más mezquino detalle. El día en que España le prodigó personalmente la humillación final._

**Santiago, 6 de Febrero de 1815**

Muchos patriotas han sido encarcelados. No es para menos, con la agitación que poco a poco se apodera de esta ciudad. Los rumores cuentan que los chilenos exiliados en Mendoza planean volver dispuestos a lavar la afrenta recibida en Rancagua y a pesar de las acciones que Osorio ha tomado para dar a entender que España no dejará ir tan fácil esta tierra, el deseo de libertad se puede sentir con tanta fuerza como la lluvia en la primavera.

Lo que para muchos son rumores en las chinganas para mí constituye una certeza que me otorga renovadas energías. Bernardo, Manuel y José Miguel me han enviado mensajes con los frailes, los arrieros y algunos españoles que nos apoyan: Argentina está preocupado por mí, determinado en su empeño de ayudarme a romper las cadenas de Antonio y entonces socorrer a Perú, baluarte orgulloso de la hegemonía de este bastardo.

-Vamos a mandarnos solos- me confiesa uno de mis compañeros de servidumbre mientras sonríe por primera vez en meses - Don José Miguel no se ha olvidado de nosotros y resiente mucho de su error en Rancagua, quiere redimirse Don Benjamín, nos ama a todos y dará la vida por su patria- Yo sonreí, pero no soy tonto y estoy seguro de que esto se volverá todavía más complejo. O'Higgins y Carrera no pretendían trabajar en equipo nunca más, en tanto Manuel ideaba sus propias estrategias para defender a los suyos. Así, con cada uno por su lado, me es difícil creer que esto demorará poco tiempo o que saldremos bien librados.

De manera que sigo calmadamente atendiendo a Antonio para facilitar la información que requieran los exiliados. Mi amo cree que he recapacitado y se muestra amable e incluso cariñoso conmigo; no sé qué le pasa exactamente por la cabeza pero si sé que cree haberme domado después de salvarme en Rancagua. Es cierto que por ahora les debo mi vida a él y a sus subordinados, mas eso no me va a desviar de mi deseo. No hay gratitud que esconda el dolor y la rabia que le tengo ahora, menos cuando ha tomado a todo aquel que repite mi deseo en voz alta y le ha arrestado para enviarlo a Juan Fernández o secarlo en los calabozos de la cárcel. ¿Es tan terrible desear algo como esto?

Ni por un momento he creído que estoy inmaduro para acometer semejante hazaña, cualquier cosa es mejor que la servidumbre a la que he sido sometido por siglos.

_- ¡Benja!- El muchacho se despierta asustado. Ha terminado apenas la hora de la siesta y es muy extraño que algún empleado de la casa entre de golpe para sacudirlo de esa manera._

_- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta restregándose los párpados. _

_- Es San Bruno ¡Está disparando dentro de la cárcel! _

_Con rapidez Benjamín se pone su chaqueta y sale disparado hacia la cárcel de la ciudad. Ya a cuatro cuadras de distancia se escuchan los balazos sin ton ni son. Varios curiosos y familiares de los presos intentan amontonarse en la entrada, mas los soldados de San Bruno los repelen con las bayonetas en ristre, amenazando con replicar los disparos fuera de la cárcel también._

_Mientras Chile intenta averiguar lo que acontece, Antonio entra en la vieja casona dirigiendo sus pasos directamente hacia la habitación de su hermano. El fuego destella en sus pupilas verdes pues no puede creer lo que ha escuchado de labios de San Bruno unos minutos atrás._

"_No. No es verdad, Benjamín no es de los que traicionan, él es derecho y siempre me ha dicho lo que se le pasa por la cabeza. No se atrevería a esconder algo de mí, soy su hermano"_

_Sin embargo, la verdad le abofeteó al hallar los cortísimos trozos de esperanza, de puño y letra de los patriotas. No fue difícil inferir las intenciones con las cuales su hermano se acercó a él en estos meses ni los planes que abriga en el corazón._

_Benjamín lo halló medio ebrio en su habitación algunas horas más tarde. Antonio se recostó de la cama desecha en el único espacio libre que dejó el desorden. En la mano derecha aferraba los papeles y en la izquierda la botella de vino, iba sin su chaqueta y la chupa azul perdió varios botones en la vorágine de la rabia. _

_- Eres un traidor Benjamín… - Lo acusó apenas pudo hablar._

_- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Mandaste a San Bruno sólo para que yo saliera de aquí! – Le acusó el muchacho al comprender lo sucedido - ¡Mataste a hombres inocentes sólo para introducirte en mi cuarto! ¡Bastardo! _

_- ¡Insolente!… Yo te acogí como a un hermano y te hice quien eres… Sin mi, Benjamín, todavía serías un salvaje sin conocimiento, no sabías ni hablar cuando te vi la primera vez ¿Así pagas mis desvelos? ¿Es esta la gratitud que merezco?_

_- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¿Eres estúpido o qué? Me has sometido por años ¡No soy tu hermano, soy tu sirviente! – El muchacho intentaba darse a entender con gestos amplios de sus manos. Mientras él hablaba, Antonio deslizó una de sus manos hacia la nuca y se soltó la cinta que le ataba el cabello largo para luego reposar su brazo sobre la rodilla doblada. Benjamín no lo percibió entonces, pero Antonio se abandonaba a la rabia con cada palabra suya – Me lo has impuesto todo; ropa, religión, modales, idioma. No me educaste; me amaestraste como si fuera yo un perro callejero. Por supuesto que sostuve relación con los exiliados, no me arrepiento ni me avergüenzo y por eso mismo no te he traicionado… _

_- He salvado tu vida una y otra vez – Le interrumpió su interlocutor con tono sombrío y la vista baja – Sino fuera por mis tropas estarías muerto. Te di techo, amor, disciplina, educación. Me desvelé noche y día por ver que estuvieras bien, que esta tierra fuera productiva y pacífica ¿para qué? ¿Para que te entregases a las primeras palabras sugerentes de Francia? ¿Para que creyeses que puedes imitar a Alfred y morder a la mano que sólo te ha acogido? _

_-¡Entiéndelo! ¡Has derramado sangre en mi casa! ¡Me esclavizaste! ¡No soy para ti más que una posesión de la que puedes obtener provecho! Yo no soy tu hermano, Antonio ¡NO TE PERTENEZCO!- Benjamín se dio la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la habitación._

_- ¡VUELVE! ¡ES UNA ORDEN!- La potencia en estas palabras clavó al muchacho en su lugar, perturbándolo con una emoción desconocida para él hasta entonces: Terror. Lentamente se dio vuelta, sólo para toparse con los gélidos ojos del que hasta entonces le había amado. Sin dejar de mirar a Benjamín, Antonio se puso en pie, las guedejas castañas cubriéndole parte del rostro, la ropa desarreglada, la botella todavía entre sus dedos._

_- ¿Mi propiedad, dices? – Su tono de voz enronquece peligrosamente, algo que Benjamín es incapaz de interpretar. Rápidamente España alcanza a su hermano menor y le toca la cara con ambas manos, dejando caer la botella sin más ceremonias._

_El líquido se derrama a los pies de ambos, creando un lazo amoratado que los une en las sombras._

_- Estoy hastiado de tus quejas. Nada te gusta, no te conformas con mis regalos, siempre quieres más. Y no importa cuántas veces te lo explique, es imposible hacerte entrar en razón. Me has cansado _

_Sin saberlo, el muchacho abrió la única puerta que no podría cerrar._


	3. 02a Decepción

_- ¡¿Qué?- Los ojos de Benjamín se dilatan al hallar en Antonio un nuevo y oscuro chispeo._

_- Llegó la hora de aleccionarte como debí hacer al comienzo – Sisea Antonio sin soltarle la cara, el brillo de esos ojos cortado por su cabello lóbrego – Esto es mi culpa, nunca debí permitirte relaciones con el exterior, son ellos los que te llenaron la cabeza de pensamientos incorrectos. Este continente me pertenece y no consentiré más tus caprichos, ni los caprichos de tus hermanos -_

_Era lo que incumbía hacer, se dijo Antonio con un relamido. Benjamín es un hombre orgulloso con alma de niño, no debe dejársele a su voluntad. El padre guía, el padre castiga, el padre encauza…_

"_Quiero tu fuerza, anhelo tu rabia. Mientras más cólera inunda tu mirada castaña, más me apetece romper tu ánimo y hacerte quien debes ser"_

_Benjamín intentó alejar su rostro de las manos de su hermano, pero éste no se lo permitió. Con cada tirón, el agarre se hace más intenso, hasta hacer daño. Lleno de enojo, Chile empuja a España sin éxito; es imposible hacerle perder el equilibrio, no se puede apartar de esos ojos verdes ni del calor en sus dedos. La sonrisa en la boca de Antonio se ensancha cada vez más, demostrando cuánto disfruta de la hostilidad que Benjamín le profesa. _

_- No te dejaré ir. Serás mío por las buenas o las malas -_

_Las bocas se encuentran con violencia; Antonio quiere devorar cada centímetro de Benjamín y por el otro lado sólo se busca detener la intrusión. Por instinto Chile muerde la lengua vejatoria, consiguiendo que Antonio finalmente lo suelte para empezar a correr. La huída de Benjamín es frenética topándose con cada salida obstruida; cocina, baño, jardín. Su desesperación aumenta más y más cuando nota que Antonio lo mira desde el dintel de la habitación con los brazos cruzados porque su sonrisa significa que no hay forma de escapar. ¿En qué momento se cerraron las puertas? ¿Cuándo se sellaron las contraventanas?_

_Al pasar por la estancia Benjamín tropieza con la alfombra y cae dándose contra la mampara que protege la loza de visitas. Un poco de sangre se mezcla con su única lágrima de impotencia al chocar contra el suelo._

_- No huirás más, no porfiarás con lo que no te corresponde – le declara Antonio mirándolo desde la altura, a su lado – Amo tu orgullo y tu terquedad, sin embargo no has aprendido nada de mí. No te preocupes hermano, yo no dejaré de aleccionarte-_

_La ropa empieza a caer en el piso, Antonio se queda con la camisa puesta, desenvuelto de sus telas caras, de los bordados de oro. Aprisiona con sus piernas las rodillas de su hermano, su cabello largo haciéndole cosquillas en los mofletes, esa sonrisa que nunca se va y le da a sus ojos vacíos la esencia agorera de una maldición. _

"_¿Dónde está mi fuerza? No quiero que me toque, no quiero su olor, no lo quiero" Piensa desesperadamente Benjamín mientras la boca de Antonio nuevamente le tienta. Pretende levantar un brazo sin éxito, al pensar en atacarle otra vez Antonio se le adelanta, mordiéndole como advertencia, transmitiendo al cuerpo de Chile una corriente sensual que se mezcla con el más profundo desprecio._

_- ¿Qué sucede acá? – Dice de repente Antonio mientras su mano palpa la entrepierna de Benjamín -¿Estás…? -_

_- Basta –_

_- ¿Te gusta que te someta? –_

_- ¡Cállate! – Benjamín cierra los ojos para no mostrar la confusión en su mente._

"_¿Por qué está gustándome? No, esto no me gusta, me duele"_

_-Es el poder… - Reflexiona Antonio mientras desabotona la chupa de su hermano menor – Puedo olerlo, lo que te excita es el poder. ¿Por eso me desafías?- El pecho de Chile se encuentra agitado, bajando y subiendo en una marea delirante, de sus labios salen jadeos mezclados con algo indefinible y esto a Antonio le gusta cada vez más._

_Las cosas entonces empiezan a sucederse con rapidez. Antonio va quitando una por una las prendas de Benjamín: Le abre la camisa, tironea el fajín, luego los pantalones. El deseo es evidente, cosa que le deleita de forma perversa. Aún vestido, Antonio roza su propia erección contra la de Benjamín sin dejar de suspirar en su oído. Era tan primoroso percibir la tormenta dentro de ese pecho moreno, una confusión iracunda, resistencia y más resistencia ¿Cómo puede alguien sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo?_

"_Me perteneces, en el fondo de tu corazón lo sabes, lo buscas" Se dijo España al tocar el pecho de su amante para hacerlo temblar de anticipación "estás presionando los límites, quieres ver hasta dónde te dejaré llegar, todo se reduce a una provocación ¿Verdad? ¡Oh, tonto niño! Te entregaré un nuevo regalo hoy"._

_Con esta idea en su cabeza, Antonio acaba de desnudarse sonriendo con la perspectiva de su pareja; es hermoso incluso con todas esas cicatrices en el cuerpo, el cabello le cae con pereza sobre los hombros, sus ojos nublados, el rictus tan apretado ¿Cómo no quererlo para sí? Es un arma, un instrumento que aguarda a que lo presionen de la forma correcta y sacarle así cada intenso e intolerable sentimiento. Si es más tiránico a su hermano le gustará ¿verdad? Es lo que busca, después de todo._

_Así que sin previo aviso Antonio acaba por empujarse dentro de Benjamín, ambos cuerpos encontrándose desnudos por primera vez._

_- No… No, basta, basta – Ruega el joven dominado sin dejar de mirar a su hermano mayor, escrutando en sus ojos verdes hasta el hartazgo esa maldad, la embriaguez que ahora los subyuga a ambos. Los ojos marrones suplican sin llorar que este agravio se acabe lo más rápido posible ¿Por qué España se encuentra tan feliz? ¿Por qué jadea con tal ardor y lo embate con semejante placer? Lastima mortalmente, latigazo tras latigazo Benjamín va alienándose de cualquier cariño que pudo sentir en el presente por ese hermano grande, alegre y esforzado. Ya ha cedido la ansiedad del comienzo, el cuerpo de Benjamín recibe a Antonio fustigado por la electricidad sin disfrutar del contacto._

_- ¿Te gusta verdad? Sino te gustara, te opondrías… - Dice en voz alta Antonio para convencerse a sí mismo de que no le hace daño a Benjamín, pero al no poder calmar su corazón empieza a llenarse de rabia por ese muchacho al que tanto quiso. El apetito se vuelve desprecio en cosa de segundos, Benjamín se ha rendido, eso no es digno, no es digno entregarse, debe seguir luchando ¿Por qué mueve su cara y le evade la mirada? ¿Por qué está comenzando a llorar en silencio? ¿Por qué no lo toca o gime mostrando que esto es agradable? ¿Por qué no dice que le molesta?_

_- ¿Por qué no dices nada? – Inquiere finalmente sin dejar de moverse dentro de él - ¡Habla!- El silencio le enoja más consiguiendo que cada embate sea más y más cruel._

_La violencia le roba al orgasmo su dulzura y Antonio se desmigaja con el corazón vuelto un puño. Benjamín sólo atina a empujarlo con suavidad para sacárselo de adentro, dejando a España con su triunfo atravesado como una espina en la garganta. Ante el gesto de Benjamín su hermano mayor logra entenderlo todo; Chile le ha declarado la guerra a muerte ya no con rabia, sino que con una temible y humillante decepción. Luego de tantos años consiguió lo que buscó de manera inconsciente: destazar el espíritu de su querido hermano hasta transformarlo en un montón de obscenos jirones entre sus viciados dedos._

_- ¡Te ha gustado!- Afirma Antonio con los dientes apretados, intentando sacarse el dolor de esta revelación -¡Esto fue lo que siempre buscaste de mí!- El muchacho se aleja de él con su andar quebrado y cierra la puerta con inusitada lentitud, siempre silencioso._

_Del otro lado, Benjamín pudo llorar con soltura. A pesar de la independencia y todas las atrocidades que dejaba salir de sus labios, él mantenía aún una gran admiración por España. No quería herirlo de verdad, sólo demostrar su punto de vista para ser tomado en cuenta de una vez por todas como un igual y no como un incapaz. Ahora sólo guarda dentro de su pecho una profunda melancolía. _

_El hermano por el cual tuvo un discreto respeto agoniza tras la puerta._


	4. 02b Humillación

_Antonio bajó la mirada, consiguiendo que el cuerpo de Benjamín tiemble. _

_- Suéltame…- Pidió Benjamín de forma sumisa al creer que lo pondrían en la estaca otra vez. Esa docilidad falsa y repentina enfureció todavía más a Antonio ¿Cómo se unen la mansedumbre y la valentía en el mismo momento?_

_- No estoy dispuesto a hacerlo, después de todo, eres mío ¿no lo has dicho mil veces?_

_- ¿Qué? – _

_Las pupilas marrones se dilataron al comprender Benjamín que esta vez Antonio no se detendría con unos simples azotes._

_- Así me gustas hermano- Dijo Antonio con una nota de regodeo en la voz, entrecerrando sus ojos vacíos- Tengo que ser un poco más severo en esta ocasión para que puedas de una vez por todas comprender lo que hago contigo. Lamento que me obligases a llegar a este punto, pero si entiendes prometo que no volverá a suceder otra vez -_

_- Para… - Ruega el joven mientras la cara de Antonio se aproxima más a la suya._

_- No te dejaré ir, tienes que entenderlo Benjamín: hemos nacido para convertirnos en una sola nación, un solo pueblo bajo el amoroso manto de nuestro Rey- Una especie de sonrisa le deforma la expresión a Antonio._

_- Detente España… -_

_- Seremos una sola España, a fe mía que de una forma u otra lo conseguiré-_

_Antonio busca la boca de Benjamín y fuerza un beso. Hace mucho que la cólera guía sus pasos, esa rabia fría y demoledora que nace de un amor sin sentido. El muchacho se resiste intentando empujarlo, pero antes de notarlo ya ha sido aferrado su cuerpo por los brazos pétreos de su dominador, no hay escapatoria, no importa cuánto dé vueltas buscando una solución en su cabeza. España disfruta mucho con la oposición, esa reticencia que pone de manifiesto el poder que Chile guarda en su corazón y que en primer lugar le hizo fijarse en él cuando era apenas un niño balbuceante._

"_Sigue peleando. Nada impedirá que te haga mío una vez y otra"_

_La boca de Antonio es un hierro ardiente sobre la lengua de Benjamín. Desesperado, intenta dejarse caer para zafar, pero su hermano es más astuto y se arrodilla junto con él para no soltarlo ¿Cómo liberarse?_

_España retrocede entonces recorrido por un dolor punzante. Chile le ha mordido la lengua, sino se la arrancó fue por pura suerte._

_- ¡Eres un cerdo!- Exclama Benjamín aterrado quitándose la sangre de la boca con un puño cerrado._

_- Sigue peleando, me gustas cada vez más. No hay mayor placer que ver vencido al que te afrenta-_

_El muchacho echa a correr aprovechándose del dolor de Antonio. El sabor a sangre en su paladar parece aclararle las ideas y su mente deja fluir palabras y más palabras ahora que comprende cuál es el interés que Antonio dejó caer sobre sus espaldas, qué es lo que lo ha diferenciado de sus otros hermanos._

_La resistencia._

_España se pone en pie rápidamente, atenazado por el dolor que recorre su cuerpo en oleadas apasionantes. Debe cazar a Benjamín a toda costa, lo someterá y si debe quebrarle la voluntad, no dudará por un minuto más en hacerlo._

_-Corre, corre. Serás mío al final- Se dice sonriendo con sus labios rojos e hinchados. La espalda de Benjamín se encuentra tan cercana, puede cogerla con la punta de sus dedos…_

_Chile ya no se escabulle más, ambos cayeron al suelo y él, en un último intento por evitar el ultraje, se deja someter. Antonio lo voltea para encontrarse de golpe con esos grandes ojos cafés mirándolo con desilusión y congoja sin derramar una sola lágrima; ya no hay ni oposición ni amor allí dentro, sólo una vacía, renunciada entrega. Tras mirarse por un instante, Chile cierra sus párpados esquivando el rostro, sus brazos inertes sobre el suelo, las huellas de los azotes palpitantes en su espinazo, carne que está gritando por más y más posesión de parte de aquel hombre con ojos color veneno._

_- Hazlo si te complace. Aún sigues siendo el amo- Deja salir Benjamín con la voz hueca._

_Antonio entonces da rienda suelta a sus impulsos. Con manos livianas desata el pañolón en el cuello de su hermano menor y lo amordaza en una tentativa para enojarlo más. La camisa queda abierta exhibiendo la primera herida que le hizo a su hermano; un surco a punta de espada que lame con su lengua húmeda buscando reencontrarse con aquella corriente sensual que le invadió los sentidos cuando su hermano lo mordió._

_Tantas palabras acuden a su mente ahora sin que la boca les permita salir, transformándolas en más ansiedad, en más rabia, en más frustración._

_La ropa cede fácilmente ante las intenciones de Antonio, sus ojos devorando la piel morena que se le ofrece sin fuerza. Con un roce enérgico en el pecho consigue que a Benjamín se le ponga la carne de gallina y deje salir un gemido que acaba por decidirlo: Quiere verlo retorcerse de placer para probar nuevamente esa rebeldía que tanto lo estimula; "someter", "poseer", "romper" son las palabras que pueden expresar mejor el apetito animal que se va apoderando de sus miembros. Apresa el cuerpo anhelado entre sus piernas, toma por las muñecas esos brazos inertes y sin demorar más vuelve a la carga, la boca herida intentando recuperar el sabor a sangre que ha dejado en los labios de su hermano menor._

_Es exquisito. El aroma a miedo y hambre recorre cada célula; Benjamín quiere esto en parte, es lo que ha buscado por todos los medios durante los años irreverentes apoyando a los patriotas. No hay forma de confundirse, sobretodo cuando con cierta timidez éste corresponde a su intrusión, abriendo más su boca para acogerlo a través de la tela que le amordaza._

_- ¿Es lo que querías desde siempre?- Pregunta en un susurro Antonio. La única respuesta es una sonrisa desdeñosa seguida por un fuerte empellón que lo deja tendido de bruces sobre el suelo sembrado de objetos rotos. Con brusquedad el joven se desembaraza del pañolín de seda, pisoteándolo después._

_- Nunca volverás a tocarme – Declara con un dejo de indignación, una rodilla en el suelo y la frente en alto- Al fin me muestras tus intenciones. Tras tu sonrisa se esconde una criatura vil-._

_- ¿Tú crees? – Revira Antonio abriéndose la chupa a tirones para seguir después con su camisa de seda blanca- Me perteneces, crío insolente. Haz todo el esfuerzo que quieras, te volveré parte de mí._

_Me aseguraré de que nunca olvides este día – _

_Benjamín tienta un nuevo escape que resulta infructuoso porque Antonio se interpone en su camino y lo lanza de nuevo al suelo. Le pone de bruces ahora, asegurándose de cargarle su cuerpo sobre la espalda para imponer su presencia. El fajín de Chile sale a tirones, poco a poco va quedando desnudo y vulnerable para su amo sonriente._

_Fascinado, Antonio admira esa espalda masacrada. Contemplar el producto de su disciplina le produce un pecaminoso goce._

"_Es la belleza que posees, hermano menor. Indómito, ni siquiera los golpes doblegan tu voluntad ¿Cómo no ser vasallo de tu rebeldía? No debo consentir tus arrebatos, sin embargo los contemplo con el corazón lleno de complacencia. Es tan contradictoria la ensoñación junto a ti, creo que podría matarte si así evito que te sueltes de mi mano"_

_Benjamín percibe los jadeos de Antonio en su espalda y teme. Nunca oyó cosa semejante, sin embargo su cuerpo le anuncia con un escalofrío que él le acecha como hace el león con la presa; sin importar la estrategia adoptada esto saldrá de la peor forma imaginable para él._

_- Una sola nación… Seré dichoso cuando te vuelvas parte de mí por completo y pueda al fin disponer de tu furor pertinaz – El aliento de Antonio se pegó en los oídos de Benjamín como una caricia humillante. La pretensión de hacerlo desaparecer despertó nuevamente su fiereza pero era muy tarde para escapar del toque lúbrico de su hermano mayor; el sexo ávido se restregaba contra sus propias nalgas humedeciéndolo todo a su alrededor._

_- ¡Dé…!- El aire se queda atascado en la garganta del muchacho cuando su hermano mayor hunde dos dedos en la carne blanda que hay bajo el nacimiento de su mandíbula.- No hables, te ahogarás más rápido- Es la amenaza enronquecida por el deseo- Si forcejeas te asesinaré, no me importa perderte después de probar tus entrañas, hermano – lento ondula la carne hacia él, abriéndose paso gracias a su propia humedad mezclada con el sudor helado de Benjamín. Esto hace del primer embate una experiencia aterradora y sensual a un tiempo, el miembro del joven sodomizado no consigue más que el apretón del piso como único consuelo a su condición lastimosa, obligándolo a estrujar los dientes para no pedir nada que haga la situación más denigrante todavía. Los dedos en su cuello mantienen el peligro, poco a poco las fuerzas le van abandonando y el mareo viene burlón a revolver los objetos en la habitación, distorsionando los ruidos del exterior hasta hacerlos parecer olas del mar._

_Cada movimiento hace más intensa la sensación de vergüenza en Manuel. Hiere saber que esto le provoca tanto encanto como disgusto, duele saber que no es diferente de las personas a las cuales defiende, destruye saber que es deseado de esa forma tan cruel… _

_Excita saberse poseído por alguien a quien quería mucho, la suciedad ahora les envuelve a ambos, han dejado de ser diferentes por fin._

"_Soy igual a él…" Piensa Benjamín de forma incoherente, la cabellera chocolate cayéndole en la cara, sus ojos entrecerrados por la inconsciencia "¿De verdad me matarás, España? ¿Justo ahora que soy igual a ti? No te atrevas a arrebatarme la vida este día, tengo que vivir para devolverte el favor…"_

_Poco a poco Antonio recupera el bienestar de estos momentos en que sólo el instinto guía sus acciones. Ha olvidado que lo que hace es un crimen, no recuerda que está asfixiando lentamente a la persona bajo él, sólo la idea de desahogar toda la tensión le anima el cuerpo. Y por primera vez puede comprender qué ha sido Chile para él, al detenerse por un instante para introducirse mejor en su compañero: No tiene hermanos, son sólo siervos ¿Qué importa si sienten o si mueren? ¿Qué importa, si ellos jamás retribuyeron las atenciones o se mostraron agradecidos? _

"_Yo siempre les fui fiel, los defendí de Francia y de Portugal a costa de mi propia salud. Cada día pensé en ustedes, en cómo entregarles comodidades, educación, amor, yendo de un lado al otro del continente bajo lluvias terribles, azotado por un sol impío o envuelto por una lluvia sin final. Jamás lo viste Benjamín, mi dolor, mi llanto, mi felicidad. Quieres ser un cuerpo que se usa y se desecha ¿verdad? Te concederé este capricho como los anteriores, así se me caiga un trozo del alma"_

_No se contuvo entonces de gritar, gemir o estrujar la carne bajo sus dedos, cada rincón merecía ser ocupado otra vez y otra más. El ruido de su pelvis chocando contra la piel de Benjamín lo elevó al éxtasis, la oposición dentro de su hermano le pareció entonces un manjar por el cual vale la pena perder la vida, más y más adentro, no hubo una doncella antes o después que ofreciese tal delicia a cada uno de sus sentidos._

_- ¡Ahora nunca dejarás de pertenecerme! –Resopló contra la nuca de Benjamín en el momento final, justo antes de estallar en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Un vahído infernal vino a él tras el orgasmo tal fue su intensidad y dándole al muchacho un apretón en el cuello que le quitó la conciencia, se entregó al cansancio._

"_Tengo que salir de aquí" _

_Una sonrisa hueca y helada dominó su rostro mientras se ponía en pie, tomaba sus ropas y se arreglaba para salir. Ya no sentía amor por Benjamín, un profundo desprecio le envenenó con rapidez el corazón. Una vez listo, tocó con la suela de su zapato la mejilla de su hermano, despertándolo._

_-Vete a ensillar mi caballo, mestizo – Fue su áspera despedida._


	5. 03 Revancha

La libertad era necesaria, pero a mí ya me daba igual. No sólo yo fui vejado durante el regreso de los españoles; a mi alrededor la gente estaba agitada, dolida y se sentía muy aislada. Vicente San Bruno cobró entonces dimensiones demoníacas al mando de los Talaveras de la Reina, multiplicando los horrores de la matanza de 1815 en cada rincón de Santiago. Tras algunos meses el Rey de España designó un nuevo gobernador, Casimiro Marcó del Pont, hombre tan despiadado como extravagante, cuyas atrocidades despertaron a una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces y a un nuevo héroe.

Me refiero a Manuel Rodríguez.

Le tengo hasta el día de hoy un profundo aprecio a ese muchacho. Siendo apenas un niñato ya estaba peleando por sus amigos, fueran estos o no de dinero, por lo que quedarse en Argentina aguardando a que O'Higgins y San Martín preparan todo para una nueva guerra se le volvió una agonía insoportable. Casi por decisión propia arregló sus cosas y se vino a escondidas, dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por mantener en nuestros corazones viva la sed de justicia, de "mandarnos solos", como escuchaba siempre de su boca.

Yo entonces me encontraba en un profundo pozo. No toleraba ni estar vivo, algo en mi interior decía que esto era incorrecto; muchos más pensaban de esa manera, me volví un poco más pequeño y silencioso pues mi vida se encuentra atada al espíritu de los que moran la tierra donde piso. San Bruno aplastaba con diligencia cada pequeña afrenta, mandando a la gente a la cárcel o a la muerte sin más trámites.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Benjamín? – Me preguntó un buen día un huaso que arreglaba una acequia tapada en pleno centro de Santiago – No es ese el hombre que conozco, andas como perro apaleado -

- ¡¿Y quién es el huaso atrevido que me habla? ¡¿Qué carajo te importa?-

- Me importa, pueh' – Replicó el hombre sacándose su sombrero de paja acampanado - ¿No me reconoces, tostado? Soy yo –

Me costó mucho, pero al descubrirlo casi se me paró el corazón ¿Qué mierda hacía este idiota sonriéndome en medio de la calle?

- Hijo de la gran puta… -

Él carcajeó complacido y me invitó a la chimba a tomar alguna cosa. Era increíble; Manuel en cuerpo y alma sonriéndome con su juventud e idealismo a cuestas. Me sentí más gris que nunca.

Su plan era tan sencillo como descabellado: Organizar a los patriotas para propagar las noticias de esperanza, llevar más allá de lo superficial esta idea de volvernos una nación independiente, aún si el Rey estaba libre de Francia.

- La fiesta está organizándose, Benjamín, pero creo que es necesario armar la banda antes, para que no se vaya a estropear la celebración – Me comunicó en clave al calor de un vaso de vino –Por eso te vine a buscar; tú tienes algunos amigos que pueden influir y armar conmigo una orquesta maravillosa. Sin música las fiestas no funcionan ¿Cierto?-

- La casa está indispuesta, amigo mío. Mucha tierra bajo las suelas: mejor es que dejemos cerrada la puerta para siempre –

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Vaya! No sabía que se te iba a ir tan de repente la inspiración –Me confesó atónito.

- Es mejor así- Repliqué desanimado y harto de tanta idea sin concretar- Estamos bien sin orquesta y sin fiestas. Las jaranas son malas ¿Sabes? La gente se emborracha y hace estupideces, llega San Bruno y nos llevan a todos a la cárcel ¿Quieres terminar preso, como esos pobres infelices a los que mataron hace menos de un año? Yo ya no quiero más juerga, me han llegado demasiados rebencazos para tener ganas de hacer la cimarra otra vez –

Manuel se quedó callado y se tomó su vino con los labios apretados. No sé hasta qué punto captó el mensaje entre líneas o si lo asoció con la realidad, nunca volvimos a hablar de esos "rebencazos". Aún así, él no cejó en su empeño y pronto halló cobijo entre los patriotas y los montoneros que iban a emborracharse a La Chimba; tal vez la gente con casas cómodas y títulos rimbombantes podía ser acallada más no el pueblo ¿qué les importa a ellos la opinión de los españoles? Después de todo, lo único que podían perder era la vida; mejor morir luchando joven que llegar a viejo siendo aún sirviente.

Manuel entonces se volvió una sombra en la frente de Marcó del Pont y San Bruno. Los montoneros de Neira alimentaban la paranoia de Antonio, los realistas pusieron precio a su cabeza, azotaron a los sirvientes de cada hogar criollo demandando información, llenaron la Chimba de Talaveras y clausuraron las chinganas, nadie podía salir después del voceo del sereno dando el toque de queda. Aún así yo obtenía las cartas de O'Higgins asegurándome que no estaríamos viviendo en el horror por mucho tiempo más. Decidí creer y con esa esperanza no dudé en volver a ser espía aún a costa de mi propia integridad. Por fortuna Antonio me dejó en paz tras aquel desastroso encuentro.

Y así pasaron los meses hasta que llegó el día en que la bandera del Ejército Libertador flameó en Santiago.

-Ya es el momento- Susurró en mi oído Manuel una tarde de Febrero – Toma tus cosas y ven conmigo –

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- O'Higgins ha mandado a buscar por ti. Debes salir a su encuentro- Fue toda su respuesta, acompañada de su sonrisa más alegre.

**Chacabuco, 12 de Febrero de 1817**

Huí de la casa de Antonio el 9 de Febrero, sin dejar una seña más precisa que "me voy a la Chimba a buscarme una puta". Supongo que eso debió enfurecerlo, porque su casa era vigilada por soldados día y noche. El día 11 me presenté en el campamento de Curimón, donde O'Higgins, Las Heras y Soler preparaban el asalto de Santiago, San Fernando y Los Andes con casi 4.000 almas.

- Benjamín, es bueno verte-

- No lo hagas Bernardo – Rogué al ver que me iba a tocar – Días difíciles he vivido y ahora sólo vengo a pelear de tu lado. Ponme al tanto con las estrategias y ejecutemos de una buena vez esta osadía -

**11:45**

- ¡Otra vez Bernardo!- O'Higgins se mordió el labio como hacen los niños molestos. Los realistas nos sorprendieron y debimos replegarnos, los refuerzos no llegaban nunca y era el momento de tomar la decisión nuevamente. A pesar de estar en plena cordillera podía sentir el fuego de las casas de Rancagua quemándome la espalda.

- Carga a las bayonetas – Le recomendó Cramer, un veterano de las guerras napoleónicas - No hay artillería, carga y que sea –

- Nos matarán como en Rancagua –

- Saldremos adelante Benjamín – Intentó tranquilizarme

- Bernardo ¿no me ves? ¡Es demasiado el castigo! La gente quiere que se acabe todo esto, no tolerarán otra derrota como la de Rancagua. ¡No puedes arrastrar a los soldados a su muerte! ¡Ellos creen en ti!-

- Por eso mismo, Benjamín – Me interrumpió con sus ojos claros destellando con fiereza – Es que no vamos a perder en esta batalla. Se acabó, mi pueblo ya no sufrirá de nuevo -.

- Antonio Hernández está con los realistas ¿verdad? – O'Higgins asintió. – Escúchenme todos ustedes. Al que le toque un pelo le cortaré el pescuezo, me importa una mierda quién sea. Ése trozo de carne me pertenece –

Se decidió cargar a la bayoneta sin más consideración, era una estupidez morir aguardando a los refuerzos.

-¡Soldados! ¡Vivir con honor o morir con gloria! ¡El valiente siga! ¡Columnas a la carga!-

Novecientos contra mil quinientos, luchamos dando un brazo, una pierna o lo que fuera menester. Bernardo sabía inflar de valor los corazones de los soldados, chilenos o argentinos, otorgándole a la tropa una presencia que acabó por amedrentar a los españoles a pesar de retroceder y avanzar en nuestra posición un par de veces. Comenzaron a huir tras una hora de tiroteo sólo para toparse por el otro flanco con los refuerzos de Soler. Ávidos, cada uno de nosotros avanzamos sobre los españoles a culatazos, disparos y bayonetazos.

Habíamos ganado la batalla, nuestra victoria se reflejó en los ojos de cada realista aterrado a nuestros pies, en todos ellos, menos en los ojos de Antonio.

Se dio la orden de tomar prisioneros a los españoles y los que huían hacia Chacabuco debían ser eliminados, para no alertar demasiado pronto a los realistas de que habíamos apresado a toda la cabeza de su gobierno.

En efecto; San Bruno, Marcó del Pont (algunas horas más tarde) y Hernández cayeron en nuestro poder. Perdimos doce soldados mientras ellos vieron morir a seiscientos de los suyos en la punta de nuestras armas.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – Inquirió de forma cínica Antonio cuando le puse la punta de mi arma en el pecho. Lo miré: lleno de tierra, con la mejilla cruzada por una herida extraña pero aún en pie, el aura animal de su corazón reasaltaba con más fuerza. Esos ojos verdes brillaban con un sentimiento que no fui capaz de descifrar pero que azotó a mi alma de igual forma.

- ¿Matarte, bastardo? – Repliqué con una sonrisa de placer – NO. _Vivirás_. Vivirás para ver a cada uno de tus hermanos menores dándote la espalda y echándote a patadas de aquí, como el infeliz que eres. Pero antes, me cobraré la primera cicatriz que me hiciste- Enfaticé mis palabras con el ruido del arma preparando el disparo-Esta batalla te quedará por siempre grabada en la carne, hermanito mayor. _Me aseguraré de que nunca olvides este día_-

Nunca disfruté tanto de disparar mi fusil como cuando apoyé el boquete de acero en su hombro izquierdo y le descerrajé un tiro a quemarropa. Antonio cayó al suelo de rodillas, profiriendo maldiciones en algún idioma nuevo.

- Al fin estás donde te corresponde. Esta tierra no es tuya, yo no te pertenezco. ¡Bernardo! Llévate a este infeliz payaso con sus subordinados, yo ya terminé con él, por ahora-

Los llevamos a la capital apresados como ladrones, me ocupé de que Antonio estuviera presente en nuestra entrada triunfal en Santiago, cuando di la orden de fusilamiento de San Bruno y cuando Marcó del Pont fue enviado a Mendoza desprovisto de todos los títulos rimbombantes que el mismo Antonio le otorgó. Al ver alejarse a Marcó del Pont hacia su destino, le pedí a San Martín que por favor mantuviese alimentado a Antonio (él nunca me hizo pasar hambre, después de todo) y lo devolviera a España bien envuelto, como un presente de los pueblos libres de Latinoamérica a la Madre Patria.

Así, enjaulado como un quiltro rabioso, Antonio zarpó de Valparaíso el 24 de Febrero, el mismo día en que llegaba a Argentina el pliego que anunciaba el triunfo del Ejército Libertador en Chacabuco.

Muchas veces más regresaste a esta tierra intentando lo imposible. Como te dije, cada uno de los hermanos menores a los que tanto dijiste amar pateó tu perfumado culo, dándote a entender cuán odioso les fuiste mientras "cuidaste" de ellos. No importó cuánto lo intentases, te eché de mi casa una vez y otra, a ti, a Osorio y a muchos más.

El 12 de Febrero de 1818, cuatro meses antes de perder a Rodríguez, mi tierra se volvió un país. Al ser firmada el Acta de Talca decidí ponerme Manuel y ser conocido por ese nombre desde entonces.

Tu hermano menor murió y yo alcancé la libertad.

Y ahora ¿me extiendes tus brazos como si todo el daño que nos hicimos no existiera? Esto no es así de fácil, Antonio.

Mi puño tirita dentro de la chaqueta.


	6. 03a Amargo

- ¡No sigas haciendo eso, weón! – Acabo por gritarle. Lo odio con todo mi corazón - ¿Por qué sigues riéndote? ¿Te parece gracioso verme aquí? ¿Te gusta que esté así? -

- Puedes golpearme, yo no me defenderé – Replica con suavidad.

Claro que voy a moretearte hasta el alma, weón de mierda.

Lo tiro al suelo con un empujón, me subo sobre su estómago y permito que la rabia y el enojo me posean, necesito dejar salir hasta la última gota de esta venganza. Su carne cede bajo mis puños, la boca le sangra pero no soy capaz de borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de los labios. Lo tomo de las solapas y le azoto la cabeza contra la alfombra roja, todo lo que quiero es sacarle hasta el más mezquino rastro de oxígeno de los pulmones, si me hubiera acordado, tendría la manopla en mis nudillos, pero siempre se me olvidan las cosas importantes cuando salgo de mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué mierda te tiene tan feliz? ¡Córtala weón! ¡CÓRTALA!

No hay caso; él sonríe todavía, a pesar de su ojo morado y de que seguramente le he soltado un par de dientes.

Por mi cabeza pasa el recuerdo del disparo y con todas las fuerzas que me quedan tras pegarle por tanto rato, descargo sobre su hombro izquierdo mi mejor golpe. Así consigo que pare de reírse; en sus ojos veo auténtico espanto mientras su cuerpo tiembla vencido bajo el mío.

- ¡Para Manuel! – Una fuerza ajena me separa de mi enemigo. Al voltearme percibo a Francis (diez centímetros más alto que yo y envuelto en un frac ridículo) sujetándome por la espalda.- ¡Está casi desmayado! – Añade con indignación.

- ¡Es lo mínimo que espero después de todo lo que le he pegado! ¡Debería volarle la cabeza a puñetes!

Francis me obliga a estar de pie así que me conformo dándole a Antonio una patada en las costillas.

-Al menos no olvidé ponerme los bototos hoy- me digo mientras él se encorva y escupe sangre.

Me alejan un poco más de Antonio para asegurarse de que no le saque la cresta de nuevo.

-¡¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a matarlo!- Me regaña Francis.

- Muerto debería estar este infeliz ¡Suéltame maricón! ¡Quiero que se lo lleven por capítulos de aquí!- Le replico, intentando zafarme de sus brazos.

Antonio tose sin parar, tal vez recuperando el aire que le saqué con el último revés, su vista fija en la mía. Se ve tan desorientado que no atina a tocarse el hombro y da un par de manotazos en el aire antes de azotarse la cabeza en el piso.

-¡¿Ves lo que consigues, Manuel? – Sigue sermoneándome Francis. Lo bueno es que me suelta. – Lo dejaste inconciente

- ¿Y? no me produce un gran remordimiento que lo recalques - Replico rearmando mi coleta sin siquiera mirarlo.

- Ayúdame a llevarle hasta su habitación – Me pide haciendo un esfuerzo por despegar del piso a Antonio.

- NO

- Manuel me ayudas o te agarro el culo

- Te saco la cresta…

- Está bien, como gustes

Tras algunas maniobras Francis se echa sobre los hombros el cuerpo de su hermano y se lo lleva al segundo piso, escalón por escalón. Seguramente los otros armarán la grande cuando lleguen, me da lo mismo si a mi jefa le da un soponcio y hay que llevarla arriba igualmente, aún no he podido desprenderme de la rabia que traigo encima.

- Lo he puesto a descansar – Me comunica Francis bajando las escaleras al tiempo que se reacomoda la bufanda de seda sobre los hombros – Me alegra haber llegado a tiempo

- Por un instante creí que me entendías, pero obviamente estás del lado de tu hermanito querido – Comento, sentándome en el sofá. No me queda mucho más por hacer, no atacaría a alguien que no puede defenderse. – No tenías razón para meterte

- Claro que la tenía – Revira él sentándose a mi lado- Mira, no importa cuánto hagas por negártelo, Antonio es tu hermano mayor y España es la Madre Patria de tu país

- ¿YYYYY?

Francis se acomoda el pelo con una mano, parece que me cree una persona particularmente estúpida; el hecho de que sea mi hermano sólo agrava y perpetúa la falta que cometió contra mí y mi país, me es imposible olvidar quién es, capitán obvio.

- A pesar de todo lo sucedido él te ama – Acaba por decir. Yo dejo escapar un suspiro en tanto ordeno la ropa desastrada por el trajín. Debería notar que intento ignorarlo – No sé qué sucedió allá, sin embargo sé que a él el duele. Cuando Antonio llegó en la jaula a la que lo confinaste estaba como poseído por la rabia a lo que sobrevino un profundo estado de melancolía.

Pasó semanas encerrado en su habitación sin recibir ni la comida que le dejaban en la entrada (yo me enteré de esto por mis espías de entonces, claro). Llamó a un cura tras tres días de ayuno y se encerró con él durante varias horas. Después supe que le impusieron como penitencia trabajar muy duro en los campos; sólo dejaba sus tareas para volver a América del sur a dirigir algunas campañas militares, siempre contra su voluntad. Discutió intensamente con el rey y con su sucesor porque no pretendía seguir en empresas tan violentas como la de la reconquista e intentó distraerse en el campo día tras día. No sonreía, no comía, no tenía ganas de nada más que recoger sus endemoniados tomates hasta desmayarse

- ¿Algo más que agregar, O ya llegó el momento en que me pongo a llorar conmovido por semejante ejemplo de sacrificio?

- Nada ablandará tu corazón ¿verdad?

- Francis, tal y como has señalado durante todo el santo día, no tienes ni idea de lo que me hizo mientras estuve bajo su tutela .Nada de lo que puedas decirme va a cambiar mi percepción de él o del rencor que le guardaré el resto de mi vida

- Sólo quiero disculparme ¿no lo ves? –Por alguna extraña razón Antonio podía hablar todavía. Sentado en el rellano de la escalera me miraba con fijeza y arrepentimiento – Lo sé, Manuel: te hice daño a ti y a tus hermanos, no puedo más que aguardar a que tú también puedas ver lo dolido que estoy conmigo mismo por todo esto y entiendas que desde ese día trato de pagar mis culpas

- Quiero venganza, tu arrepentimiento vale hongo

- Si pudiera morir, lo haría para satisfacerte. No gano nada explicándote qué pensaba entonces, sé que estuvo mal… Esto es completamente inútil- Murmura ofuscado al entender que yo no iba a correr para abrazarlo y lloriquear en su pecho como él quería.

-Lo es, en efecto – Interrumpió Francia mortalmente serio. – Vete a tu cuarto y quédate allá- Antonio le obedeció moviéndose con pasos pesados, en completo silencio. Por alguna razón al verlo con la espalda doblada y el paso traposo algo en mi corazón se contrajo de pena.

"Lo… ¿vencí?"

Es confusa esta sensación. Ahora no se ve orgulloso, alegre o fuerte, sino todo lo opuesto; puedo contar los años y los dolores en su cara, en la forma en que la espalda se le encorva mientras se mueve.

-Dile a la jefaza que me fui por esta noche a la cresta –Le digo a Francia caminando muy rápido hacia la puerta de salida.

- Espera… ¿Dónde es eso?

- Llevo mi teléfono, que si se angustia me llame para venir a recogerla. No pienso quedarme en la casa de Antonio Hernández-

- Manuel, tú…

- Chaítooooooo

_Benjamín atraviesa la puerta con su chaqueta negra al hombro y un cigarro en su mano libre. No le interesa que afuera está nevando, se aventura de todas formas. Francis no lo detiene ¿para qué?_

"_Creo que ya lo entendiste"_

_Rápidamente Francia sube a ver a su hermano. Le encuentra tirado en el suelo, dándole la espalda al techo._

_- Voy a levantarte_

_- No, así estoy perfecto – Le detiene._

_- Fue una suerte que llegara rápido. Ojala haya comprendido-_

_- ¿Comprendido qué? – Inquiere Antonio más para sí mismo que para Francis - ¿Qué siempre nos haremos daño y que hay que perdonar hasta el infinito cada atropello?_

_- No – Revira Francis, sentándose en la cama con pesadez – Me refería a que estás arrepentido y llevas siglos lamentándote de haberlo violado esa noche _

_- ¿Cómo…? – Antonio mueve su cabeza para mirar a Francis completamente avergonzado._

_- Soy viejo. No necesito que me expliquen de dónde provienen ni el enojo de Manuel ni los niños _

_- ¡Vaya!-_

_- ¿Crees que con esto ha disminuido un poco su cólera? _

_- Es ingenuo de mi parte creer que no volverá a hacer lo mismo varias veces más antes de que logre comprender lo que nos está ocurriendo. Ahora sin duda debe sentir lástima y confusión ¡Sino lo sabré yo!_

_- Pero…_

_- Es un niño todavía. Déjalo a su aire, que él descubra poco a poco qué significa esa mezcla de ira, compasión y tristeza que tiene atorada en la garganta. A mi me queda sólo recibir el castigo a mis errores _

_- Mal asunto es que te dejes gobernar así por los curas _

_- No. Esto lo aprendí solo después de lo que pasó con Inglaterra. La gente se va olvidando de esas cosas, pero a nosotros siempre nos queda en el alma la huella amarga de cada traición. Es lo que nos toca y los mayores estamos casi entregados a nuestra suerte. Tanto a él como a cada uno de sus hermanos les queda un largo camino por recorrer _

_- Aún así no tiene perdón. Hace tiempo que dejamos de retarnos a duelo y de toda esta tontería del honor_

_- Él es él – Una sonrisa adorna la boca hinchada de Antonio – Como Romano, no piensa antes de hacer las cosas. Ya madurará, creo_

_- Ojala sobrevivas…_

_- La próxima vez, Francis… Eso lo sabremos la próxima vez_


	7. 03b Victoria

_- Sé a qué has venido, Benjamín- Declaró Antonio de forma serena._

_- Mi nombre es Manuel, grábatelo en la cabeza – Replicó el muchacho, alzando su puño cerrado- No soy nada tuyo –_

_- Te mientes sin razón. Yo te di hasta el nombre y te has puesto un simple apodo para sentir que eres independiente de mí ¿Verdad? – La calma del hombre descolocó a Chile – Sin embargo en el fondo de tu corazón siempre sabrás que Manuel es simplemente un escudo, como lo fue cada uno de esos mortales a los que arrastraste al paredón con tal de concretar tu venganza sobre mí – _

_Tras casi doscientos años Benjamín se enfrentó al rostro gélido que descubrió en su primer abrazo. Antonio aún sonríe, mas su boca está deformada en una caricatura de la expresión que todos conocen; es la naturaleza que siempre ha reservado para su hermano más "amado". En Benjamín arde el genuino anhelo de ver sangre en esa cara diabólica. Sin previo aviso echa su cuerpo hacia delante y con toda la fuerza que posee le asesta a su agresor un puñetazo en el estómago. Antonio se dobla sin oponer resistencia, su cabeza quedando a la altura de la boca del muchacho._

_- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Antonio – Le amenaza con los dientes apretados – Deja de portarte como si me conocieras -_

_- No es "como" si te conociera – Musita éste con un hilo de voz – Yo te crié. Yo te domé. ¿Aún te punza? No creas que no me dí cuenta; cuando estás cerca de mí tu espalda aúlla por cada una de esas marcas –_

_Benjamín responde con un nuevo revés en la cara de su interlocutor. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle de esa manera?_

_- Quítate la máscara, como yo lo hice tanto tiempo atrás- Prosigue Antonio al tiempo que se endereza y mira con sus ojos helados a Benjamín (O Manuel, whatever) – Para ti no es desconocido lo que siento y lo que quiero. Puedo verte, ahora ¿puedes verte tú? ¿Serte sincero de una vez por todas? -_

_Ofendido, el joven le da un nuevo golpe en la mejilla a lo que Antonio responde con una sonrisa de regodeo._

_- ¿Seguirás golpeándome para que me calle? No posees modales- Añadió España._

_- ¿Eres imbécil o qué?- Se defendió Benjamín. Intentó otro ataque, sin embargo su víctima le detuvo agarrándole con fuerza el brazo._

_- No importa cuánto hagas, estamos a solas. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?- La sonrisa se ensanchó aún más- Has sobrevivido a tanto, Benjamín…-_

_- ¿Piensas hacerlo de nuevo?-_

_- ¿Es lo que quieres? La razón por la cual me odias así, hermanito, es sencillamente porque deseas tanto como yo abrazar la pasión y dejarte caer. Te duele todo lo que le hice a tu gente, no lo dudo, sin embargo- Su otra mano se posó en el pecho del muchacho – Aquí, hay mucho más que odio. Hay deseo –_

_El joven retrocedió, soltándose del agarre._

_- ¿Quieres que lo describa? ¿Cada paso de tu vida desde ese día? Sé lo que se siente, cambiar desde el fondo de tu alma, aborrecer y rogar a un tiempo. No creí que fuera posible, pero cuando me encerraste en ese barco lo pude comprender: la tensión de la carne, el hambre de poder, nunca puedes librarte de esas sensaciones. He rememorado ese momento tantas veces como tú, mi carne también grita cuando siento tu proximidad, todos estos años, mientras buscaba entre los demás tu espalda, quise volver a percibir la electricidad que tu aroma deja escapar en mi interior –_

_Manuel volvió a replegarse, aterrado por esas palabras ¿Era eso lo que sentía en verdad?_

_- Golpéame – Pidió Antonio mientras abría sus brazos para dejar expuesto su frente- Déjate llevar por lo que sientes y que tu cuerpo retome sus movimientos naturales_

_- No puedes ser tan… Weón ¿Quieres que te pegue? Lo haré -_

_Se lanzó sobre su interlocutor preso de un arrobamiento infernal. Lo derribó, lo puñeteó en la cara, en el pecho sin que el otro se resistiera y después le sacó a tirones la camisa blanca porque quería escarbar más y más adentro, hacerle tanto daño que después Antonio fuera incapaz de respirar siquiera. Sus ojos se tropezaron en la marca que dejó su bala en Chacabuco, una cicatriz horrenda que hizo a su corazón contraerse de dolor._

_Sin embargo no tuvo oportunidad de reflexionar sobre esos recuerdos porque Antonio le tomó la cara entre las manos y le besó, obligándolo a recostarse sobre su cuerpo tibio. Cálida como lo recordaba, la lengua le dejó un regusto a sangre en el paladar, el roce con ese cuerpo conocido le azotó el apetito y su sexo se fue despertando poco a poco. Antonio por su parte disfruta con largueza la amenaza que Benjamín ejerce sobre su piel castigada y abre sus piernas para poder apresarlo y nunca perder ese contacto. Gemidos obscenos acompañan cada movimiento de sus caderas para rozarse con Benjamín, incitando a este a abrir todavía más la boca y ofrecerle suaves mordiscos en los labios, como si estuviera comiéndose una manzana con todo el tiempo del mundo para degustarla y deshacerla en su interior._

"_Gimes como una mujer ¡Y una bien suelta!" se dice Benjamín sonriéndose "¿Qué diablos esperas de mí?"_

_- Deja de pensar, no te servirá ahora- Le regaña su hermano mayor – Sólo fóllame, cabrón-_

_- ¿Ah?-_

_Un intenso rubor se apodera de las mejillas morenas para confirmarle a Benjamín que escuchó perfectamente. No fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa burlona mientras deslizaba su mano hacia el sexo de Antonio para darle un poco amistoso apretón._

_- ¿Te calenté? Por eso querías que te pegara ¿verdad? ¡Qué asco me das!- El susurro pegajoso y caliente produjo una onda dolorosa en las caderas de Antonio._

_- ES UNA ORDEN- Deja escapar más allá de todo autocontrol._

_- Y si te la meto ¿Qué? ¿Irás mañana a pegarte en el pecho delante del cura?- El joven frota por sobre los pantalones la entrepierna sensitiva que lo fustiga con palpitaciones violentas._

_Benjamín se pone de pie entonces con una mueca de crueldad en la cara. La deshonra en la expresión de su hermano lo regocijó hasta lo más profundo del alma, tanto como para ignorar su propia necesidad._

_- Estás enfermo- Dijo con tono suave – Así me gustas mucho, lloriqueando como un mamón para que tire contigo. Pensé que valía la pena hacerte lo mismo, violarte y oír tus gritos retumbar contra tus cosas caras, pero veo que no me da tanto placer esa ilusión como la que ahora siento al verte así, dispuesto a bajarte los pantalones si te sonrío -_

_La panorámica no pudo deleitarle más: en mitad del salón de su palacete, medio desnudo sobre una alfombra roja el "conquistador de las Indias" le pareció poco más que una de esas putas paradas en las esquinas. Sus piernas abiertas todavía no impidieron a la luz del ostentoso candelabro resaltar aún más su necesidad._

_- Chao, maricón- _

Salí de la casa más alegre que nunca en mi vida. Lo que quería al golpearlo era someterlo, ser más fuerte que él. Lo conseguí sin tener que hacer mucho, parece que él quería estar así desde el mismo viaje en barco hacia su patria. No me di cuenta hasta entonces de quién era el verdadero amo.

_Benjamín caminó por espacio de 10 minutos hasta pillar un taxi y pedir que lo llevaran a la embajada de Francia. Sonreía de gusto porque había ganado la última batalla también. Su sexo pide atención, pero no hay necesidad de alentar al cuerpo cuando se encuentra satisfecha el alma. _

_La venganza está servida._

_Francis entró sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina asustado de la suerte que su hermano pudo correr a manos de Benjamín. Era obvio temer tras la conversación de la tarde, el muchacho parecía determinado a descerrajarle un tiro en la cabeza a Antonio, así que dejó a la gente con el embajador para después subirse a su automóvil y pasarse todos los semáforos que se le cruzaron por delante hasta la casa de su hermano. En el camino imaginó cien escenarios, desde que Benjamín golpeaba la cabeza de Antonio con el candelabro de la mesa hasta que Antonio le atravesaba el pecho a su hermano con la espada que está sobre la chimenea. Sangre iba a correr, eso ni pensarlo._

_Sin embargo, nada lo preparó para la impresión que recibió al tener en su rango de visión la sala de estar._

_Apoyado contra uno de los sofás, justo frente a él, Antonio dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas. Sus piernas permanecían dobladas, la camisa sobre uno de sus hombros, dejando el otro al descubierto con su profunda cicatriz. Gotas de sudor bajan por el pecho moreno, los párpados apretados con rabia y el dolor marcado en su rictus antes jovial._

_Doblado sobre su estómago el hombre se acariciaba con furia, atosigando su sexo con vaivenes desesperados, las caderas ondulando contra la nada, maldiciones desgranándose entre los dientes apretados._

_- Maldito seas, Benjamín – Dice en voz alta, ansioso por un final para su lenta humillación – Te odio -_

_Con un renovado resentimiento Antonio muerde su orgasmo, la lengua aprisionada por sus dientes, el miembro estrujado entre sus manos calientes. El líquido le mancha las ropas desordenadas, pero eso a él le da exactamente lo mismo hasta que sus ojos verdes se topan con las mejillas rojas de Francis._

_El inesperado testigo, con la honesta intención de no humillarlo también, da la media vuelta para dejarlo solo entre sus lujos. Sin embargo este gesto sólo enfurece y avergüenza más a su hermano menor, quien no tiene otra opción aparte de sonreír ante la paradoja:_

_El que sigue esclavizado por el pasado es él._


End file.
